


Brunch

by romanticalgirl



Series: A La Carte [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow watched the stiff line of Oz's back as he walked away from the coffee shop. He'd faced her stoically as she'd told him that she thought that they needed some time apart, nodding curtly as she'd searched his face for…she wasn't sure. Forgiveness? Hurt?

Drumming her fingers on the table nervously, she wondered what she should do now. She'd just discarded her first real relationship for a new, decidedly more complex one that would probably never see the light of day. Unbidden tears formed in her eyes and she cursed them softly.

"Willow?"

She looked up at Oz's face, her surprise evident. His voice was soft and dangerous. "Yes, Oz?"

"You're a terrible liar." He leaned forward, his green eyes dark with hurt. "And I can smell them on you, no matter how hard you try to rid yourself of their scent."

She blinked rapidly, the tears now falling. "Oz, I…"

"Don't." He held up his hand, touching her lips briefly before pulling his fingers away as if they'd been burned. "Do what you have to do, Willow. Just don't…not anymore." He turned and walked away; his back stiffer than before, although she though she could detect the soft heave of a sob, or perhaps it was the shaking caused by her own tears that gave that image.

"You all right, love?" The soft words were followed by someone joining her at the table. The gentle hand that reached up to stroke her hair away from her face seemed strong and she leaned against it.

"No."

"Something I can do?"

"I just told Oz…well, not told *him* told him but he knew and now he hates me. And I don't blame him for hating me, because I've done a horrible thing that I shouldn't have done and I'm just a big slut." She took a deep breath, sniffing back tears. Her green eyes, swollen from crying, met Ethan's. "I'm a slut, aren't I?"

"No, love. You're not." He stood up and took her hand. "Come on. I'll take you home."

She followed him, her hand held lightly in his. Watching him as he walked in front of her, she sniffed again. "If I'm not a slut how come I'm going with you willingly?"

"Did I say I was going to seduce you when I took you home?" Ethan glanced back at her over his shoulder. "I'm a bit classier than that, witch. You've just done something very tough and emotionally draining. I'd be something of a bastard to take advantage of that, wouldn't I?"

She gave a soft giggle. "You are something of a bastard, Ethan."

"I'll be offended by that someday, you know." He smiled back at her, leading her around his car to the passenger's side. "Be nice now, or you don't get to ride in the Lotus again."

"I'll be good."

"And you'll have to tell me where you live, or shall I just drop you at Rupert's?"

A small frown furrowed Willow's forehead as Ethan shut the door behind her. Something in his voice seemed strained. As he slipped into the driver's seat, she turned sideways to face him. "What?"

"Sorry?" He glanced over at her. Seeing she intended to talk, he shifted in his seat as well. "What?"

"Are you mad at Giles?"

"No, why on earth would you think that?"

"You sounded…angry." Ethan laughed. Willow watched him, her confusion obvious in her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Are you really so innocent?" He shook his head. "I suppose you are, for all your wantonness in bed. Love, I'm not angry with him, I'm jealous of the lucky sod. He's got his Slayer willing to lift her skirt for him at the slightest glance. I'm surprised they're able to actually to get anything done these days." He watched her face darken and smirked to himself. "And he's got you so head over heels in love with him that you can't see straight."

"I'm…" she stopped. "You don't think I stand a chance now that Buffy's involved, do you?"

"Willow, I think that he loves you very much. There's got to have been some serious sexual tension building up between the two of them after all these years. But sexual tension disappears once the hunger is slaked. There's emotion between the two of them, but he loves you."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. I think."

"If you asked him, this second, to drop Buffy as a sexual partner, he'd do it. He'd do just about anything you asked, witch." A self-deprecating grin lit his face for a moment. "I've been waiting on pins and needles for you to ask him to kick me out of your bed."

"You're not there all that often. Just enough to make things interesting." Willow regarded him thoughtfully. "Besides, when you're there, you pay enough attention to both of us. With Buffy there, it's…well, it's Giles and Buffy then Willow and Giles. Never…" She blushed. "Not that I want there to be Willow and Buffy, but I spend half of the time feeling…unnecessary. You never made me feel that way."

"That's because there's no way I'd ever see you as unnecessary, love." He started to reach over to touch her, pulling his hand back at the last second. "Now, I'm going to take you home so that you can mourn over the loss of your werewolf."

"Don't."

"Don't?" He looked over at her, questions dancing in his eyes. "Don't what?"

"Don't take me home. My parents are there and I have no desire to see them. Take me somewhere else?"

Ethan found himself at a loss for words. "Where…where do you want to go?"

Willow's eyes were like twin fires as they moved over his skin. "Surprise me?"

***  
*

Willow's eyes scanned the landscape as Ethan drove. She'd expected him to go to the nearest, or at least his, hotel room, but instead he'd kept driving. He was concentrating on the road, turning his head occasionally to smile at her.

Keeping her smile on her face, Willow closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat. She thought about Oz for a moment, sadness tightening her chest. She swallowed the sob that threatened.

"Don't think about him. Give yourself time before you process it all. And when you feel you've done a horrible thing, think of the fact that you're not lying to him now, you're not cheating on him now and if you love Rupert like you say you do, you're saving him from a much deeper pain."

"When did you get so smart? I always thought you were just smarmy."

"I've got a surprise or two up my sleeve yet, little girl. Besides, I've been dumped a time or two in my life. I've become accustomed to the telltale signs of it." He reached over and took her hand loosely in his. "Lies are a very bad way to hold a relationship together. And you needn't worry about being alone. Rupert won't allow it."

"Giles and I can't have a real relationship, Ethan. He's an instructor, not to mention over twice my age. I may think he's the best thing in the world for me, but there's no way the world is going to agree."

"Perhaps I could be your cover? I'll take all the abuse from society for corrupting a beautiful young girl with my lusty lifestyle and Rupert can benefit as I slink off with you to his lair and let him have his way with you."

"You wouldn't do any of the having?"

Ethan grinned ferally and raised his eyebrows. "Maybe a bit. But I promise to split it evenly between the two of you." Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed it softly then released it. "Now, behave so that I can navigate this last part without sending us crashing to our deaths. Rupert might frown on that bit."

"So giving you a blow job right now would be a bad thing?"

He rolled his eyes as images filled his imagination, accompanied by the rush of blood to his groin. "Never a bad thing, love. Perhaps just temporally challenged."

"Should I wait until we're parked then?"

"That would probably be more convenient." He turned is attention back to the road which had grown narrow and rocky. He steered carefully, mindful of the very expensive auto he was maneuvering. They wove their way down the steep hill until they rounded a corner and he braked slowly. "Well? Surprised?"

Willow glanced around in awe, struggling to take in the vista before her. They were on a rocky slope leading down to a small beach cove. The water roiled as it reached the shore, dousing the sand with rough, gray waves. Ethan had stopped on a small plateau barely big enough for a car to turn around. "It's amazing."

"Shall we?" He opened his door and slipped out, moving around to her side of the car. Opening her door for her, he helped her out. "And don't worry, there's plenty of room here for us to turn around. I won't be going up the hill backwards." He smiled at her and grabbed a blanket that had been hidden under her seat.

"Prepared, are you?"

"I'm always prepared, my dear." He took her hand with his free one and moved over to a small set of stairs carved out of the rock. They made their way carefully, Ethan holding Willow's hand tightly. When he stepped onto the sand, he stopped. "Just a moment." He bent down and removed his shoes then knelt at her feet and did the same for her. "You're tights are going to have to go, love. Otherwise they're going to be ruined."

"You brought me here to undress me, did you?" Her tone was light and playful, buoyant in the salty sea air.

"The thought had crossed my mind, but I'll admit it isn't my sole purpose." Ethan glanced down at her, his eyes playful. "I just wanted to see you smile."

She dropped her voice so that it was huskier. "Take my tights off and you're guaranteed to see me smile."

Ethan locked his gaze on hers as his hands slid up her thighs, whispering over the silky material until they reached the waistband. Tucking his fingers under the fabric, Ethan began easing it down her legs, his eyes never leaving hers. His heart pounded wildly in his throat as her eyes darkened at his touch.

Willow reached down to lay a hand on Ethan's shoulder as she stepped out of the tights. He folded them carefully and set the on top of her shoes before getting to his feet. His finger traced the smile that lit up her face, outshining the sun that beat down on them. "Quite the smile, Red."

She kissed the tip of his finger quickly then moved past him onto the sandy beach. She made her way to the edge of the ocean and inhaled deeply, letting the tang of the salty sea air wash through her. She felt, more than heard, him as he came up behind her. The heat of his body washed toward her, although he had yet to touch her, despite the throbbing pulse she'd seen dance in his throat as he'd started undressing her. "Ethan?"

He stepped closer, barely keeping his hands in check. "Yes, Willow?"

"You're being quite the gentleman." She looked over her shoulder up at his face, shadowed from the sun. "Are you feeling all right?"

He chuckled, a throaty sound that made it's way up and down Willow's spine. "Proving that I'm just as much as a prig as Rupert when the situation calls for it. I figured you needed space."

"You seem different during the day."

"Do I?"

"I like it." She turned around completely and faced him. "Which isn't to say I don't like you at night." She raised a hand to his chest, placing it over his heart, feeling the rapid beat. "Do you want to kiss me, Ethan?"

"More than I want to breathe." He admitted softly.

She nodded. "I thought so." Her hand slid up to his shoulder and she stood on tiptoe to press her lips lightly to his. She pulled back, watching him struggle for control in the wake of the soft kiss. "You know what I want? Right now?"

He was afraid to look at her, afraid to answer, afraid to hear her answer. "What's that?" He asked, his voice as weak as he felt.

She smiled as seductively as the night she'd been writhing with the heat of his spell. "You."

***  
*

Ethan groaned and bent his head to capture her lips. Nibbling on the bottom one, he urged her to open her mouth, taking advantage as her lips parted and her tongue tangled with his. His hands ran over her shoulders and down her back, cupping the soft curve of her behind and he lifted her up against him. Willow sighed as his erection, hardening at the touch of her body, pressed into her skin.

Breaking away from the kiss, Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Wanna get wet?"

"The water's not even close to warm, Love. You'll end up shivering and catching something."

She raised an eyebrow, smiling as he sighed in defeat and loosened his hold on her bottom. She slid down his body, delighting in his gasp as the heat of her excitement swept along the length of him. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed his nose. "Well, perhaps we'll just have to find a way to warm up afterwards then, hmm?" She danced back, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it up onto the sand.

Ethan had been sure that there was no way he could possibly be more excited, but the carefree abandon with which she moved along the sand, shedding her clothing, was arousing him intensely. He followed her example, removing his clothes much more slowly, his eyes watching her as she wiggled her way out of her skirt and stood there smiling at him, dressed in nothing more than a matching set of lacy bra and panties.

"You're moving awfully slow, Ethan."

He slipped out of his jeans and set them aside, baring his body to her. Willow grinned and hurried back to his side. He held out his arms, enjoying the way she fit into them so well, her hand automatically slipping to smooth along his cock. "I just needed the proper motivation."

Willow sank to her knees, placing a soft kiss on the moist tip of his erection. "Does that help?"

He groaned softly, gritting his teeth as he struggled for control. "Depends on what you're trying to motivate me to do," he admitted.

Willow stood and tentatively placed her toe in the way of the next wave rolling in. The icy water hit her and she shrieked and danced back. "Come on in. The water's fine."

"For a penguin."

"Don't worry. I understand all about the science of cold weather and its effects on the male anatomy." She reassured him as she timidly ventured into the water.

"Understanding is fine, love. Being impressed by my manliness is far more appealing." He walked back and got the blanket, setting it down on the sand in front of her. "I'll stay here and be appealing. You go get all wet and cold. When you're done, you can come soak up some heat from me, all right?"

Willow stuck out her tongue, then turned around to dive into the next wave. The icy water washed over her, cleansing the tinges of despair and worry from her. She tried to wash away the thoughts of Oz, reminding herself that she was doing the right thing. Loving Giles wasn't fair to Oz and being with Oz while she was with Giles wasn't fair to him. She surfaced and shook her head, her short hair fanning out around her.

Ethan was lying in the sun, his body shimmering in the golden light. Him, she wasn't sure about. She enjoyed being with him. She loved the way he made her feel so…wanton. Giles always made her feel loved and special, tender and treasured. Ethan made her feel…lusty. He made her feel like some sort of wench, ready to straddle a man just for fun.

And she kind of liked the feeling. But it was nothing to base any kind of relationship off of. And what was she thinking, wondering about a relationship with Ethan Rayne? Ethan was fun, but she'd ended things with Oz so that she could be with Giles which, as Ethan had pointed out, could very well lead to kicking him out of their bed.

"Ethan!"

He raised his head, smiling out at her as she shivered in the waves. "Yes, Love?"

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I only dive into warm, wet places. Come out of there and I'll show you."

She wondered, for a second, what Giles would think of her, being alone with Ethan and giving in to temptation. She watched him as he sat up, his skin taut, his body looking warm and inviting, his cock still ready and waiting for her.

Ethan was welcome in their bed, why not in her own? She fought her way out of the water toward him, her body sparkling as the sun hit her. Ethan watched her hungrily, knowing she would taste of salt and excitement, the scent and feel of Ripper gone from her skin, the weakness from the werewolf washed away with the tide.

Willow stood at the edge of the blanket, shivering slightly, her arms crossed over her stomach as she dripped on the sand. "You're right. It was freezing in there."

"Freezing looks delicious on a woman," he noted, his eyes grazing over her hardened nipples and her red skin. "Although, I'm rather partial to warm, myself. Even in my mermaids." He got to his knees and took her hand, pulling her down in front of him.

"I'm going to get your blanket all wet," she reminded him.

"In more ways than one, I'm hoping." He brushed the wet locks of hair back from her face, leaning in to taste the saltiness of her lips. Willow shivered once more, darting her tongue inside his mouth, before he could try and dominate hers. She pushed him back; both of them tumbling back onto the blanket and warm sand. She held his hands down and devoured the taste of him, warm and golden like the sun.

Ethan surrendered, his body doing exactly as she wished it to, lying there in supplication as she devoured his mouth, nibbling and sucking, tasting and licking. She was cool to the touch, warming as she ground down against him, the heat building between their bodies. She rested on his stomach, leaning into him, kissing him, exciting him. Finally, she pulled back from her assault on his mouth, her own lips swollen from the hard pressure.

"I'm still cold," she noted, clenching her thighs around him, allowing that she wasn't cold everywhere.

"Let me loose and I'll see what I can do about that." Ethan waiting until she released his hands before grabbing her by the waist and laying her down on the blanket. His hands smoothed over her body, starting with her shoulders, then down her sides to her legs. He massaged the cool skin, bringing warmth rushing through her body.

Willow sighed contentedly as he warmed her, the rush of her blood to meet his hands almost sensual as he rubbed and stroked the skin. He worked his way up her legs to her thighs, parting the skin slightly as he slipped his hands between her legs. "Ethan," she moaned softly, parting them even more so that he could move between them.

He did as her body asked, moving up so that his body warmed her as well as his hands. "Don't get to anxious, Love. There's still more of you that looks rather chilly."

"What do you…oh!" She gasped as his mouth found her breast, teasing the nipples until they were no longer hardened from cold but only from his ministrations. He alternated between breasts, making sure to give deserved attention to each. Willow writhed beneath him, brushing Ethan's thighs with her own as she moved.

His mouth captured her breast again, his words mumbled against it as he admonished her. "Keep that up and something might happen here, witch."

"Oh? Like what?" She asked breathlessly.

"Mmmm," the vibration on her nipple caused a rumble of excitement to ripple through Willow as she arched off the blanket. Ethan took advantage of the motion, slipping two fingers inside her damp channel. "That."

"O-oh." She moaned wordlessly, pressing down toward him, entreating him to go deeper, drive her over the edge.

Ethan thrust into the blanket as her movements and soft noises continued to work their magic on him, arousing him until his erection was impossibly hard and almost painful. His mouth left her breast as he kissed his way up over her neck to her lips. "Willow?"

She nodded, incapable of speech. He removed his fingers from inside her, his grin widening to a hungry smile as she snarled her disapproval at him.

Moving closer, he pressed his thighs to hers, slipping his erection, straining for release, deep inside her. She cried out, grabbing his shoulders and thrusting up against him. They tangled together, both moving and stroking, thrusting in a frenzied rush, neither of them willing to slake their passions in a more even tempo.

Willow pushed at his body, forcing him on his back as she straddled him, holding his hand as she pierced her body with his cock, taking him as deeply as she could, shivering uncontrollably with each downstroke. Ethan's other hand stroked her stomach, making its way down the smooth skin until he encountered the hot button of her clitoris. He teased the nub, watching as she opened her mouth, screaming silently as the waves of her orgasm crashed around him like the ocean lapping at their feet.

Ethan groaned as her body tightened, the muscles grasping at his cock. He released her, grabbing her hips with both hand so that he could force himself up inside of her, moving rapidly until his own body stiffened as he found his release, finally warming her completely.

***  
Willow lay on top of Ethan's chest, their bodies still joined. Turning her head, she stroked the strong line of his jaw. "Ethan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, an icy finger of dread trailing down his spine for some reason.

"Why were you so nice to me today? I mean, not the sex…you're always nice when it comes to that. But the other stuff…the smile and the…other."

"You mean why did I treat you like some sort of human being instead of someone I'm fucking on a regular basis without any sort of emotional attachment?"

Willow bit her lip, feeling him pull away from her mentally as well as physically. "No…not exactly."

Ethan closed his eyes before rolling on his side, carefully detaching himself from her. "But close enough?" He got off the blanket and found his jeans. Fumbling in the pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief tossed it to Willow. "I don't know, Love. I figured Ripper was off fucking his Slayer, you might be lonely."

"No," Willow shook her head, not wanting to be lied to. "That's not why."

"You think you know me, little girl?" Ethan turned, his eyes dangerous. "You know nothing other than what I've allowed you to know."

"And you think you scare me?" She stood up, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "You're lonely. And you can't decide who you want more, can you? Me or Giles. What are you doing? Trying to get each of us alone to see which one is the more worthwhile partner?" She stalked over to her clothes and got dressed, ignoring him.

"That's right, Willow. That's exactly what I was doing. I wanted to see whom I liked better. Who made me lose control more. Who…" He cut himself off, knowing he was about to say too much. Getting dressed as she did, he refused to look at her, refused to let her see his face. When he was finished, he rolled the blanket into a ball and headed for the stairs leading up to the car. "Are you coming?"

Willow followed him, grabbing her tights and her tennis shoes. She slipped the shoes on and brushed past him, heading up the stairs, uncaring whether or not he was behind her. Ethan growled, his eyes narrowing, and followed her up. He unlocked her door and shoved the blanket in the back. Turning the car around angrily, he roared up the cliffside, delighting in the look on her face and the sight of her hand clenched around the door handle.

"What's wrong?" Willow smirked as they reached the top. "Did you decide who you liked better and are just angry that you can't have him…or me?"

"At this moment, Miss Rosenberg, I don't want either of you." He refused to look at her, driving the distance back to Sunnydale in silence. Willow watched him, wondering why he was so angry, wondering if she'd truly discovered his plan and the thought of it made him mad. He slammed the car to a halt outside of Giles' apartment. "Home sweet home."

"Ethan…"

"Goodbye Willow. I'll be in touch."

"I…"

He reached over and tugged the door shut, cutting off her sentence. Putting the car in reverse, he backed away, whipping the car around at the last minute and driving away. Willow watched until she couldn't see his car any longer before making her way up to Giles' apartment.


End file.
